Ezra Fitz
Ezra Fitz (voorheen Fitzgerald) is leraar Engels op Rosewood High School en had een relatie met Aria - een van zijn studenten. In Free Fall wordt onthuld dat hij een relatie had met Alison DiLaurentis en hij opzoek is naar haar - om een boek te schrijven over haar en haar verdwijning. Biografie Ezra Fitz, geboren als Ezra Fitzgerald, komt uit een extreem rijke familie - van wie hij zich bijna helemaal heeft losgemaakt. Hij heeft zijn erfenis afgewezen en zijn achternaam veranderd van Fitzgerald naar Fitz. In de zomer nadat hij zijn middelbare school diploma gehaald heeft, had hij een vriendin - Maggie - die zwanger raakte. Ezra's moeder betaalde Ezra echter om de omgeving te verlaten en een abortus te ondergaan. Ze krijgt de baby echter gewoon en laat Ezra geloven dat het zijn zoon is, Malcolm, en dit vertelt ze niet voordat Malcolm 7 jaar oud is. Dankzij een DNA test komt Ezra erachter dat Malcolm niet zijn kind is. Ezra was verloofd met jacky Molina, maar zij verbrak de verloving. Ezra is verliefd op één van zijn studenten: Aria Montgomery. De twee hebben een knipperlicht relatie. Hij is geliefd bij zijn studenten en collega's. Hij verlaat Rosewood High en gaat op Hollis lesgeven, totdat Byron Montgomery hem ontslaat. Hij is invaldocent geworden op Rosewood High School en uiteindelijk weer full-time leraar. Ezra is waarschijnlijk in het A-team betrokken. Cece is A Verhaallijn |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftWe zien Ezra voor het eerst in de Hollis Bar Grill, waar Aria een hapje gaat eten nadat ze Mike heeft afgezet bij de lacrosse training. De twee praten met elkaar over reizen, school en eindigen zoenend op het toilet. thumb|leftDe volgende dag op school komen ze erachter dat Ezra Fitz de nieuwe leraar is op Rosewood High, en niemand minder dan Aria Montgomery is zijn leerling. Aria zoekt hem daarna op in zijn klaslokaal, en probeert hem ervan te overtuigen dat hij ook iets voelt - maar Ezra houdt de boot af. thumb|leftOp de begrafenis van Alison komen Aria en Ezra elkaar weer tegen en neemt Aria afscheid van Ezra. Als ze wegloopt pakt Ezra haar vast en zoent haar; een teken dat hij toch wil dat hun relatie doorgaat. The Jenna Thing Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 68/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? * Reality Bites Me * There's No Place Like Homecoming * Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Moments Later * Salt Meets Wound * Know Your Frenemies * Careful What U Wish 4 * If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * The New Normal * The Badass Seed * A Person of Interest * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * The Good-bye Look * My Name Is Trouble * The Devil You Know * Surface Tension * Save The Date * Picture This * Touched By an A-ngel * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares * A Hot Piece of A * Let the Water Hold Me Down * The Blonde Leading the Blind * A Kiss Before Lying * Ctrl: A * Breaking the Code * Eye of the Beholder * If These Dolls Could Talk * unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= * It Happened 'That Night' * Blood Is The New Black * Kingdom of the Blind * That Girl Is Poison * The Remains of the A * Stolen Kisses * The Kahn Game * What Lies Beneath * Single Fright Female * The Lady Killer * This Is a Dark Ride * She's Better Now * Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * Hot Water * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * I'm Your Puppet * A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= * "A" Is For A-l-i-v-e * Turn of the Shoe * Under the Gun * Crash & Burn, Girl * The Guilty Girl's Handbook * Into the Deep * The Mirror Has Three Faces * Bring Down the Hoe * Now You See Me, Now you Don't * Grave New World * Who's In the Box? * Love ShAck, Baby * Close Encounters * Bite Your Tongue * Hot For Teacher * Shadow Play * Free Fall * She's Come Undone * Cover For Me * Unbridled * A Is For Answers Kanttekeningen *In de aflevering die nog voorafgaat aan Pilot, maar pas uitgezonden wordt in seizoen 2 (aflevering 13), The First Secret, is Ezra een student aan Hollis College en loopt Aria per ongeluk tegen hem aan. Zonder dat ze het weten, hebben Aria en Ezra elkaar dus al eens ontmoet vóór Pilot. *Ezra heeft schijnbaar een cash-transactie gemaakt naar CeCe Drake's account (het is de vraag of zij betaald werd om zich te verkleden als Red Coat). *Ezra kan totaal niet met zijn moeder over weg. Trivia *Ezra rijdt in een zilveren Toyota Camry. *Ezra's echte achternaam is Fitzgerald, maar hij heeft dit afgekort tot "FItz". Volgens hem doet hij dit om zijn verleden achter zich te laten. **De naam Ezra Fitzgerald is waarschijnlijk een refentie naar Ezra Pound en F. Scott Fitzgerald. Dit heeft te maken met dat hij geïntroduceerd werd als literatuur docent. *Er werd gesuggereerd dat Ezra een kind had van Maggie, maar later wordt duidelijk dat dit kind niet van hem is (in The Mirror Has Three Faces). *Ezra eet Special K als ontbijt (dit is te zien in unmAsked). Dit staat op de koelkast terwijl Hanna, Aria, Emily en Spencer Ali's spullen aan het bekijken zijn in zijn appartement. *Ezra heeft een broer, Wesley Fitzgerald. *In Now You See Me, Now You Don't, wordt duidelijk dat Ezra mogelijk in het A-team zit of Ali's stalker is. In het tweede deel van seizoen 4 zal hier meer duidelijkheid over komen. *Ezra gaat de Liars helpen met "A" te ontmaskeren in aflevering 1 van seizoen 5. Is Ezra A? *Als Ezra geen connecties heeft met Alison (en nu weten we dat hij die wel had), is het erg verdacht dat hij wel op de begrafenis was van Alison - hij had Aria namelijk eerder nog gezegd dat hun relatie niets werd omdat het ongepast zou zijn. *Als Noel Kahn weet van de relatie tussen Aria en Ezra, en dreigt deze relatie openbaar te maken naar de directeur als Ezra zijn cijfer niet verhoogd, wordt Noel toevallig gepakt omdat hij antwoorden van toetsen in zijn kluisje had liggen. *Ezra reageerde heel koel op het feit dat Aria hem vertelt over The Jenna Thing. Het lijkt daardoor alsof hij al wist van deze gebeurtenis. *Ezra heeft heel veel cash in zijn appartement liggen - dit is verdacht. *Tijdens Halloween had Ezra een sollicitatiegesprek. Wie heeft er tijdens Halloween nou een sollicitatiegesprek? *Ezra had een plek waar alleen maar schermen stonden en dergelijke om de Liars in de gaten te houden. *Ezra werd helemaal gek toen hij wist dat de Liars op die plek waren geweest. Waarom? *Tijdens de Halloween aflevering van seizoen 4, kunnen de Liars eindelijk met Alison gaan praten - ware het niet dat Ezra dit verpest door ze te volgen en Ali hiervan weet. *Ezra heeft een kelder vol met A-spullen (computers, monitoren, etc.) in zijn huis in de bossen. *Als de Liars in het huis in de bossen zijn met het dagboek van Alison, en uit aan het zoeken zijn welk verhaal waar naar refereert, wordt hun dagboek gestolen als zij het allemaal niet zien. Is het Ezra die dit heeft gedaan? Aan het eind van de aflevering wordt een soort 'clue' weggegeven, als Aria en Ezra met elkaar aan de telefoon hangen en Aria hem vraagt of hij alles heeft kunnen doen wat hij wilde doen: "Things took a little longer than I expected, but I got everything done that I needed to". *Jake raakt gewond door messen die in zijn box-bal gestopt zijn nadat hij Ezra heeft zwart gemaakt omdat Aria met hem is gegaan. *Ezra heeft overal camera's hangen en een fotograaf die foto's maakt namens hem van de Liars. *Ezra heeft het dagboek van Alison in zijn bureau liggen in zijn klaslokaal - al kan dit ook een truc zijn van de "echte A" om alle ogen op Ezra te vestigen. Quotes Ezra Aria: If A knows, I'm thinking B and C and everybody else knows. Ezra: I guess I know Aria well enough to believe that she would never do anything to hurt you and Ella. Byron: Well nobody ever starts out to hurt anybody. Ezra: No, no they don't. Jackie: You were making a terrible mistake. I had to do something to wake you up to what was happening. Ezra: Bad idea to wake a sleepwalker. Ezra: It's like this, Byron. You think I'm the kind of man who would take this way out, and I know I'm not. Byron: Well, we could have resolved this and moved on, but apparently ego is gonna get in the way. Ezra knikt: Whose ego are we talking about? Aria: French food? Wow, you must really like me. Ezra: Aria, it's French, vegan food. I must really love you. Ezra Aria: No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away from you. Foto's J095 Aria Ezra Make Out.jpg|Ezra (The Jenna Thing) J072 Aria Ezra ItHappenedOneNight Theatre.jpg|Ezra (The Jenna Thing) J016 Aria Ezra School.jpg|Ezra (The Jenna Thing) J052 Aria Ezra Kiss.jpg|Ezra (Pilot) J028 Aria Ezra Talk.jpg|Ezra (Pilot) J020 Ezra Aria Teacher.jpg|Ezra (Pilot) J011 Intro Aria Ezra Zoenen.jpg|Ezra (Pilot) J010 Intro Aria Ezra Meet.jpg|Ezra (Pilot)